User talk:Poisonshot
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Adoption Center/@comment-Poisonshot-20110403124015 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZoshiX (Talk) 12:41, April 3, 2011 Please S'il te plait ne va pas spammer les pages des autres. Je ne t'acccuse pas mais fais attention d'accord ?<'_'> Shadowman 12:55, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Je sais mais je te préviens -_- Just because you're on this wiki doesn't mean you aren't banned. Dur. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 17:41, April 3, 2011 (UTC) But ZoshiX is agree I on this wiki.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 19:03, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I MEANT from LDZX Corporations. You still have your ban. When it's over you can adopt. Ugh, get it through your head! DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 19:09, April 3, 2011 (UTC) FREAKING UNBELIEVABLE. You're IMPOSSIBLE to talk to. YOU ARE STILL BANNED. AND UNLESS ZOSHIX SAYS SO OTHERWISE, YOU STAY BANNED. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 19:35, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Parade Images Upload them onto here so we can stop seeing all this red by your name.DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 23:36, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Present for you! BANHAMMAR. LD-Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 21:27, April 4, 2011 (UTC) About the Ban I unfortunately cannot unban you until I know that SR123 is banned off of both wikis. For now, you can just talk to me on Dan-Ball Wiki's Main talk page. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 23:43, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Unban You are now unbanned. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 23:36, April 7, 2011 (UTC) BOOM POISONSHOT Welcome back! Spam - 13:30, April 8, 2011 (UTC) School Estival needs a school! Can you put Estival on the kindergarten (his picture is on my pet page in dan-ball wiki. Samuel17 20:44, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh and i almost forgot... Can you put my siggy (Zoomatt) in the power center. Samuel17 20:48, April 10, 2011 (UTC) WAWAWAWAAAAAAAAT? Why is Kushy only available in Hectic Ring? He's not a RYU. Unless you want to make your own classification, but you can only make one. IN OTHER NEWS... I need your permission to use your pixel art. Main page, first section explains it. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 23:36, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, it was your choice. I will have to confiscate your LDZX pets and put your Card Deck on a permanent hold. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 17:07, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I deleted Spiritshot. Have a nice day. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 21:12, April 17, 2011 (UTC) You created the Runner class, right? Here, I made some made up info about your made up class: Runner is a fictional class in stick ranger that runs (hence the name; obviously). Its abilities are attacking with fast, but weak kicks. This makes him the fastest character in SR fandom (With a kicking 3.33% speed and 4% jump increase with one SP in DEX). Speaking of SP, here's how it follows: LP: +10% LP STR: Critical AT +5% (Starts at +10% per 25% chance); LP +5 DEX: Speed +3.33% (max speed +300%), Jump +4% (max jump +400%); both start out normal; LP +6 MAG: +1MP gain per attack; LP +4 Proposed weapons *Shoes *J (jump) Shoes 1 *Fire Shoes 1 *R (range) Shoes 1 *Thunder Shoes 1 *P (power) Shoes 2 *Freeze Shoes 2 *S (speed) Shoes 2 *Poison Shoes 2 How about that? 18:02, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hum... ..the weapons not will be that.This will be: *Shoes *R (Running) Shoes 1 *Fluo Shoes 1 *Fire Shoes 1 *Thunder Shoes 2 *Freeze Shoes 2 *Poison Shoes 2 *Fluorescent Shoes 2 The Shoes you created will be resort:). 3-4 will be Whell Shoes 5-6 will be Skate Shoes 7-8 will be Nitro Shoes 9-S will be Beam Shoes User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 21:54, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Ah. Alright. 01:00, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Done! Now I suppose I should work on the huge series later... 14:20, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank for the... birthday gift! Wait.. today is your birthday?? Because if so, Happy birthday! 03:56, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh. And if you're wondering about the invetory scrollbars' light areas, it means how much space it takes each row. 05:57, April 20, 2011 (UTC) adoption Dear poisonshot: I'm not sure how to adopt pets, but out of logic I thought I should ask the creator of the pet. so could I PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE adopt Vampul? if not, leave message as what to do. hopefuly, YODAKILLER! :D HAPPY BIRTHDAY Happy Birthday, Poisonshot! And congratulations! Ivan247Talk Page 04:17, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday, our favorite french guy! jk Spam - 10:55, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Je t'offre un cadeau pour ton anniv' Voila Ticktock Un arbre à tête de sablier rouge (Red Sandwatch Tree)<'_'> Shadowman 12:46, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Merci ce finit.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 18:29, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Happy B-Day Woot. ZX (Talk) 21:20, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Happy birthday! How old, how old? ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 21:25, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Prove this a spam You delete spam?So, you know that the reag face is a spam?User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 19:32, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Its...not a spam. I was pissed because you were antagonizing Misery. That idiotic Raeg remover did it. And poorly misspelled "Removed". Just to see what that "Spoiler" is on your blacklist. Not that I'm worried. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 20:10, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I think "Raeg remover" is Poisonshot. *gets shot* Spam - 20:40, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Do the admins on this wiki have checkuser abilities? Just wondering... It could sure prove whether or not Poisonshot is Raeg remover. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 21:01, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Err You want Unknown to have a family tree? We know nothing about him... DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 00:40, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Nintendo Wiki Cool! you've visited the nintendo wiki last month.Tabuu Srong and powerful 01:14, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Learn to read. The block removes SEIZURES. NOT RAEG FACES. We can post raeg face whenever we feel like it. Just not the seizure-rific kind. Like, I could spam 50 Raeg Faces and nothing would happen to me. In fact, I think I will! Oh, and I still think you're Raeg remover. His horrible grammar is just like yours. Plenty of reason to think it. There ya go. 50 raeg faces. I counted. :D DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 19:51, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Spam - 20:31, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Raeg_face.png|Raeg face File:Sexy_raeg_face.png|Raeg face ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 22:57, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Tiger I have created a tiger for you tou adopt (And of course, breed with Katanka) I present you THIS Soraxy(Male)- The Cyan Cap Tiger But you have to do me a favor, Make me a nice looking female stickman P.S: You have many fan art. So, you can trade them for many fan boons. TFMaster 12:10, April 24, 2011 (UTC) A wiki not a shop.Not everything is free, but not all is not free.Do not fan boon to make a fan-art! Okay you will get 100 more FBs. Another *Good* rule = Everyone will get FB 30 each month. Booyay!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 12:24, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ow Je ne peux rien faire, tes demandes sont incompréhensibles à chaque fois et tu sembles énerver tout le monde mais je ne vais pas m'amuser à dépiler 10000 messages pour savoir le pourquoi du comment. Essaye de te montrer plus diplomate avec les autres. Pour retirer les 50 images de ta page de discussion, copie/colle son intégralité dans un éditeur de texte (ex. bloc-notes) et fait un rechercher/remplacer pour l'enlever. —Wyz 12:23, April 24, 2011 (UTC)